Crystal Tears
by detinuyasha
Summary: Yami goes on vacation with his family to the beach, though it's nearly ruined by a firece storm. During the storm, Yugi, a young merman, washed up on shore and was rescued by Yami. Can the two find love, or will it be washed away in the tide? Yamixyugi OC


**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Crystal Tears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or it's characters,**** you can't sue me! Rated: K T (A/N: Rating might go up later on…) **

**for possible humor, and possible yaoi romance and possible shonen ai … IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING THEN, DON'T READ IT! - (That's**

**all for now but, more later on…) ENJOY - (mild language…) I don't know where I'm going with this, I'm very much just testing the waters. Feedback is loved!**

**-----**

**Chapter one**

**-----**

**Meanwhile, at the Atem Residence****…**

**(It was a warm, humid Tuesday afternoon, in the **

**middle of summer as Yami and his younger brother **

**Ryou where laying around their bedroom, with the fan**

**blowing on their sweaty faces…)**

**Yami and Ryou's bedroom****…**

**Yami****: "Man, it's so warm in here…" (the older**

**of the two brothers whines, while fanning his face**

**with on of the magazines he was reading at the time…)**

**(His little brother was laying on his bed with his I-pod **

**on and was staring at his favorite comic book…)**

**Ryou****: humming to a song that was playing on **

**his I-pod… lays his book down on his lap and**

**stares up at the ceiling… turns music off and **

**takes off his headphones…**

**Yami****: looks over at his brother… **

"**Hey bro, waz you thinking about?" (the younger**

**boy, with spiky, silver-colored hair and light hazel**

**eyes just shruggs his shoulders…) "Just thinking…"**

**Yami****: "Okay…" (Ryou jumps a little when they hear**

**knock at their bedroom door…) "Boys, can I come in for**

**a few minutes?"**

**Both****: "Come in, grandpa!" (The knob turns and the **

**older man walks in…)**

**Ryou****: "What's up, grandpa?" he asks, with a British**

**Accented voice… (A/N: Remember that, Yami's family**

**adopted Ryou…)**

**Mr. Atem****: huge smile… "I've just received a phone call**

**from an old friend of my…" "And he's letting us spend a few**

**nights at his lake house!" "That's great, when do we leave?"**

"**Tomorrow…" (Both Yami and Ryou's faces light up…)**

**Both****: "YEAH, RODE TRIP!!" Mr. Atem chuckles at **

**the boys and shakes his head… **_**Hee hee… kids these days!**_

**Later that same night****…**

**(night before the big trip…) ****Yami****: "I'm too excited to **

**sleep, what about you Ry?" "YEP!" goofy grin…**

**Ryou****: "Brother?" "Yeah?" "Uh… never mind, just **

**thinking out loud…" "You okay Ry, you've been quite**

**lately…" "What are you thinking about them?" "Who,**

**mom and dad… yeah." "I really miss them too…" "I**

**wonder, what the lake house will be like…" replies Ryou,**

**changing the subject… "Not sure…" says Yami, who **

**was also lost in thought for a second or two…**

**Somewhere else****… **

**(Somewhere near the ocean, a strom was raging…)**

**(As the tides grow larger and the storm got worse,**

**a young boy… er… merboy was being carried away**

**by the ocean waves…) (When the young boy washes**

**upon the beach nearby, he passes out…)  
**

**Back with Yami and Ryou****… Wednesday morning…**

**(day of the trip to the lake house…) (Yami, Ryou and **

**their grandpa were packing from the rest of their**

**things…) (After breakfast, the three of them head**

**outside of the house, and climb into the mini-van…) **

**On the way there****… (Mr. Atem turns on the radio…)**

**(There was a news report on the station…) "Hey, grandpa,**

**what are the reporters saying?" asks a curious Ryou…**

"**That a huge storm hit the ocean last night…" "That's near**

**where were going!" (Ryou yells from the backseat…)**

**Yami****: "It's okay Ryou, I'm sure it's over by now…"**

**Ryou****: "I hope so…" his brother smiles at him…**

**At the beach****… (or what's probably left of it…)**

**(After arriving at their destination, Mr. Atem drives up **

**to the place there were staying at, while his grandsons**

**explore the beach…)**

**With Yami and his brother****… ****Ryou****: "WOW, THIS **

**PLACE IS SO HUGE!" ****Yami****: "IT'S AMAZING!"**

"**Hey, bro, what's that… right over there?!" runs**

**off…**

**Yami****: "HEY, RYOU, WAIT UP!!" **

**Ryou****: (As he gets closer, he realizes that it was**

**a kid and he was passed out near the shore…) (Yami **

**and Ryou rushes up to him and kneels next to him…)**

**Yami****: mouth drops open when he sees that it was a**

**a mermaid… er, merboy… (The merboy looked so **

**much like Yami…) (And was young… and very handsome**

**too…) (The kid was wearing a necklace and bracelets which**

**was made out of sea shells and pearls, from the ocean…) (The**

**lower part of his slender, tanned was a shimmery, light aqua-blue**

**mermaid tail, with light silver-colored fins…) **_**He looks so cute and**_

_**and so young and so… beautiful…) **_**looks out at the ocean and **

**then, back at the boy in his slender arms… **_**I wonder where his**_

_**family is… **_**Yami jumps alittle when the kid stirs in his embrace…**

**(And leaning over, he begins to shiver slightly and starts coughing **

**up water…) his eye lids flicker open… Yugi looks up at the boy**

**who saved his life and smiles at him… Yami smiles back and hugs**

**him, gently… (the kid, who was about Yami's age blushes bright red…)**

"**Thanks, for saving me…" "Uh… no probably." (the kid's look-a-**

**like also blushes a deep shade of red…) "What's your name?" "Yugi…**

**and you are?" "Yami… and this is my younger brother, Ryou!" "THIS**

**IS SO COOL!" ****Yugi****: "What is?" "I mean… I've never met a mermaid,**

**I mean, merboy before…" ****Yami****: "Neither have I!" ****Yami**_**Yugi looks **_

_**adorable when he's clueless like that… Wait… am I falling in love with**_

_**him but… we just met each other today… and… and, were both boys!!**_

_**okay so… maybe I gay then… **_**(A/N: The words in Italics stand for **

**a person's thoughts…) **_**He's so sexy though and his lips look so soft,**_

_**I wonder… how they would feel against mine… I'm probably gay because,**_

_**I feel like making out with Yugi… **_

**Yami****: "Hey, Yugi, not to pry or anything but, where's **

**your family at?" "Rena's the only person I live with…"**

**Ryou****: "Who's Rena?" "She's my younger, twin sister…"**

"**Our parents died when we were little…"**

**Both****: "Sorry…" **

**Yugi****: "What about you guys?"**

"**Same thing…" replies Yami…**

**Yugi****: "Sorry about that…" smiles sadly…**

**Yami****: "So Yugi, where's your sister at anyways?"**

**Yugi****: "She's around here, somewhere…"**

"**Who else is with you guys, Ryou?"**

"**Our grandpa brought us all the way**

**out here for our vacation." "Can I meet **

**him?" "How are you going to do that, without legs?"**

**Yugi's tail and fins disappear and are replaced by a**

**pair of human legs and feet… "Uh, I take back what **

**I said…" (Yugi tries to stand up exempt that, his legs**

**couldn't support his weight yet…) (Yami and Ryou carries**

**their new friend up to the house, where Mr. Atem was waiting**

**for them at…)**

**Time Lapses****… (right before the sun sets in the sky…) **

**Back at the house****… (Yami and his younger brother **

**walks into the family room, with a sleeping Yugi in their**

**arms…) "Hey gandps, waz you doing?" "Reading…"**

**looks at the kid, who was sleeping peacefully on their**

**couch… "We found him laying on the beach, near the**

**shore…" ****Ryou****: "Is it alright if he stays with us for awhile?"**

**Ryou and Yami both give the older man pleading looks…**

**Chuckles and grins… "Of course he can!" "Thank you!"**

**hugs him… chuckles again and scratches the back of**

**his head… **_**Man, I guess I just a sucker for the puppy-dog**_

_**eyes… It get's me everytime… **_**"What's his name?" he asks**

**Yami, who was sitting in a chair next to his look-a-like…**

**Yami****: "Yugi… and he has a little sister named Rena."**

**Ryou****: "But, she wasn't with us at the time though…"**

**Mr. Atem****: "Oh, I see…" "It's not like that…"**

**Mr. Atem****: "What do you mean by that, Ryou?"**

**Yami****: "Well… we think that, she might come looking**

**for him, soon…" Yami repiles while lightly stroking**

**Yugi's soft-as-silk, spiky hair… smiles and places a **

**chaste kiss on the boy's forehead… (Seeing this, his grandpa**

**grins…" "You love him don't you, Yami?" blushes… "Yes…**

**so much…" (Then, out of nowhere, realization hits him hard…**

**like a ton of bricks…) (A/N: Not literally, of course… sweat**

**drops…) "Yami, your falling in love with him, aren't you?"**

**Yami****: gets an unreadable expression in his eyes… **

"**I think I am…" (As if right on que, Yugi begins to wake**

**up from his nap…) "Hey Yugi, sleep well?" blushes several**

**different shades red, when he realizes that he was still stroking**

**his friend's (and not so secert crush's…) hair… yawns and **

**smiles cutely up at Yami… "I did, thank you…" "No problem…"**

**he stammers nervously… **_**Man, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?!**_

_**AH!… OKAY! BAD THOUGHTS… OUT! DON'T BE A PERVERT!!**_

**Ryou walks over to the window, and stares out it… Yami watches**

**his brother… Yugi looks in the same direction… "What is it, Ryou?"**

**Ryou****: "It's almost sunset…" Yugi slowly lefts himself off the couch, **

**stumbling a little… and walks over to the other spiky- haired boy, with**

**Yami by his side, to keep him steaded… "Wow, it's so beautiful…" **

**comes the breathless replie from Yugi… **_**Yeah… you are so beautiful**_

**sighs in contempment… **_**oh Yugi… I love you!**_** he inhales sharply, as**

**Yugi falls back against his slender chest… and snuggles into his t-shirt…**

**exhales slowly… **_**I've never noticed how soft Yugi felt, until now… and he**_

_**also smells so nice… **_**(A/N: Little did Yami know that… Yugi was also thinking**

**about him, at that very moment…)**

**Yugi**_**Yami's so soft and he smell's so good… oh Yami… I whish I could**_

_**tell you that I loved you… **_**"LOOK, A SHOOTING STAR!" the other**

**boys snap out of their pervious thoughts and look up at the sky… "Hey,**

**Yami, LET'S MAKE A WISH… TOGETHER!"**

**Yami****: "Okay!" they close their eyes and wish at the same time…**

**Both**_**I WISHED THAT YAMI… THAT YUGI KNEW THAT I LOVED**_

_**HIM! LOVED HIM! IN THE SAME WAY THAT LOVED… LOVED HIM IN…**_

_**IN…**_** (A/N: This part of the story wasn't easy to type…) ****Yugi**_**And that… my**_

_**little sister would return to me… safe and sound…**_** a single tear falls at the last part…**

**Meanwhile, back on the beach****… (Somewhere on the shore, a young girl**

**was running up and down, and giggling happily, as she kicks up some sand**

**with her feet…) She stops and looks over a cross the beach… spots a house**

**in the distance… **_**In wonder who lives there… **_**She runs towards it… **

**Back with Yami, Ryou and Yugi****… (The boys leave the house and walk**

**along the beach…) Yami and Yugi hold hands, while laughing and running**

**around, kicking up piles of sand everywhere… Ryou trails after them…**

**(Meanwhile, the girl was heading in their direction…) "Who's that?" asks**

**Yami… Yugi stops in his tracks… lets go of his new boyfriend's hand…**

**Yugi**_**RENA?!! COULD THAT REALLY BE… MY LITTLE SISTER?!!**_

**Yami****: "Yugi, where are you going?" **_**RENA… RENARENA…RENA!**_

_**YUGI?! IT'S MY BROTHER!! YUGI!! **_**She sprints down the beach**

**as fast as her legs would carry her… Taking a flying leap, she tackles**

**him to the ground… "I'VE MISSED YOU, BROTHER!" "ME TOO,**

**SIS!" **

**----------**

**End of chapter one! Woot! Please review, I am a noob to this, so please be gentle, but honest!**


End file.
